1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal-light systems for land vehicles; and more particularly to a clustered multidirectional signal-light system wherein a plurality of directional arrow lights powered by a single connection render the system especially well suited for installation in the front and/or rear bumpers of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many approaches have been disclosed in the prior art for installing directional, brake and back up lights in motor vehicles. These lights may be placed at various locations on a vehicle and placing these lights at prominent locations increases safety.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,288,747 to Thiem et al. discloses a Traffic Signal Lamp. A signaling device is mounted on the mud guard in the front and rear of the car to indicate to a traffic officer or pedestrians whether the driver intends to go forward, turn right or left or stop. An arrow-indicating device is mechanically rotated by a rack and pinion drive actuated by the driver to point the arrow in the direction of travel. A lower arrow position indicates that the vehicle is stopping. A central lamp is provided for illumination of the arrows. The stopping arrow points downwards and is likely to be misinterpreted as indicating that the vehicle gearshift has been placed in reverse. The arrow is moved into these positions by actuating a cable, which is connected to a rack and pinion device that turns the arrow attached on a sleeve. The driver manually actuates this rotation of the arrow. The system is subject to jamming, which results in improper location of the arrow, providing false indications of vehicle movement. The system provides no indication that the vehicle is moving, unless it is effecting a left or right-hand turn.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,300,893 to Stover discloses an automobile signal. Motion of a lever into one of four positions activates the signal. The positions activate lights in the rear bumper; thereby signaling left turn, constant speed green light, brake or stoplight and right turn light. The constant speed green light is always lit indicating that the vehicle is moving at constant velocity, and the green light goes out when the vehicle speed is reduced. This device only produces indications on the rear bumper, and each indicator is a separately wired light bulb placed within a bumper cavity. There is no indication that the vehicle may be moving without turning left or right.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,337,872 to Zahnow discloses a combined collision buffer and direction indicator for vehicles. A channel member functions as a buffer. It carries three sets of lights within recessed compartments that indicate left-turn, stop and right-turn. The words ‘LEFT’, ‘STOP’ and ‘RIGHT’ are spelled out on the bumper. The channel bumper containing the indicator lights may be placed to the front and rear of the vehicle. The driver using a three-position switch activates it. These indicator lights are individually wired. No indication of vehicle movement is provided by the system unless the vehicle is turning to the left or right.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,345,557 to Shane discloses an automobile signal system. Three indicators signaling left-turn, stop and right-turn are placed at the rear of the vehicle above the license plate. The driver manually activates one of three switches to activate a particular indicator. A small glow lamp by the side of the switch indicates to the driver that the indicator light has been turned on. Each bulb in the indicator is individually wired to the battery and the switch. Indicators are only placed at the rear of the vehicle. Also, there is no indication that the vehicle may be moving without turning left or right.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,948,050 to Rossi discloses a vehicle directional signal. The patent discloses a two-part clamp attachment that embraces the casing of the taillight to provide clear indications for left and right-hand turn signals. No disclosure is contained concerning use of signal indicators at the front of a vehicle. Each of the directional indicating bulbs disclosed must be separately wired. No signal indicator is provided to signify that the vehicle is moving unless the vehicle is turning left or right.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,998,691 to Stanton discloses a signal and display device. Two gas filled tubes provide left-turn or right-turn illuminated signals. Such tubes are placed within the license plate holder of a vehicle. The gas filled tubes are provided with heating elements to allow them to be turned on in a cold climate. A plurality of turn switches are activated automatically when the steering wheel is turned to the left or right. Gas-filled tubes tend to become unreliable devices, especially when vibrations are present. Moreover, they require high voltages. Gas-filled tubes must be individually wired through the steering wheel. The signal and display device disclosed provides no directional indicators in front of the vehicle; the only directional indicators provided are placed solely at the rear of the vehicle. In addition, the unit disclosed provides no indication that the vehicle may be moving without turning left or right.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,031,154 to Fuchs discloses a license plate holder for automobiles, which combines taillight and directional signal indicators. Bulbs 15 L and 15R signal left and right turns, while bulb 16 functions as a taillight and bulb 17 functions as a brake or stop light. Each of these bulbs must be individually wired. There are no directional indicators in front of the vehicle. Rather, the directional indicators disclosed are placed solely on the rear license plate. In addition, there is no indication that the vehicle may be moving without turning left or right.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,060,401 to Smith discloses a direction signal. A direction indication signal is mounted inside the vehicle below the rear view mirror, as well as below the license plate in the rear of the vehicle. Tilting a snap switch mounted in the steering wheel activates the left or right turn indication on both the indicator lights below the rear view mirror and below the license plate. No indication is provided by the system that the vehicle may be moving without turning left or right.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,062,993 to Haines discloses a fender signal arrow and parking lamp. The lamp housing comprises two parts, each having its own bulb. The upper part is used for a parking light, while the lower part is used to provide left or right turn indications. The left lamp housing is connected to a left turn signal. The right lamp housing is connected to a right turn signal and carries appropriate arrows. No indication is provided by the system concerning movement unless the vehicle is turning left or right.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,252 to Halenberg discloses an automobile indicator. The indicator is attached to front or rear windshields to provide left or right turn indications, which are readily visible. The indicators are arrow shaped and carry a single light bulb. A pair of toggle switches in the steering column energizes the bulbs. The lights in the windshields of the system disclosed may not be clearly visible to other drivers, and may be mistaken for other decorative devices. There is no indication that the vehicle may be moving unless it is turning left or right.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,131,962 to McAlpin discloses, in combination, a license plate and direction signal for motor vehicles. Direction and brake light indicators located above the license plate comprise left right turn signals and a central brake light signal. When the brake pedal is pressed, the brake lamp is energized through the normally closed contact of switch 35 and switch 34. Activating switch 35 to left or right turns on left arrow 30 or right arrow 31. Each of the signal bulbs has to be individually wired. There is no turn indication displayed at the front of the vehicle; and no indication is communicated that a turn is about to be made.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,313 to Nordgran discloses an automobile or highway-signal to indicate left or right turn or a stop signal using a neon tube and an incandescent bulb. The base plate has four compartments: one for left turn signal; one for stop signal; one for tail light; and one for right turn signal. In all compartments, both neon tubes and incandescent bulbs are provided for additional safety. The circuit closer is mounted on the steering wheel to indicate left and right turns when the steering wheel is turned. Energizing a switch on the steering wheel or brake pedal turns on the lights. The indicating device disclosed is mounted on the back of the vehicle and there is no signal indicator at the front of the vehicle. Also, when no turn is intended by the driver of the vehicle disclosed no signal or like indication is provided. Use of neon tubes and incandescent wiring of the type disclosed requires twice the amount of wiring.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,888 to Oldenburg discloses turn signals for vehicle bodies. The turn signals are disposed on a side and end wall at 40 and 42 of a truck or bus vehicle body to provide high visibility indication for vehicles in front of and behind the bus or truck. Due to the length of these vehicles, it is difficult to see a turn signal, which is positioned in front of the truck or bus. Providing turn signals, which are disposed on the side and end walls of a bus or truck provides a higher degree of visibility for the turn signals. Each of the bulbs of the system disclosed has to be individually wired. There is no indication concerning intended forward motion of the vehicle during traverse of multiple way intersections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,553 to Haynes discloses a vehicle light assembly particularly for motorcycles. An arrow shaped turn signal housing can be mounted in place of a conventional housing to provide a safer turn signal light containing a direction-pointing arrow. The patent discloses a vehicle light assembly particularly suited for motorcycles, wherein an arrow shaped light assembly slips over a conventional circular directional signal assembly. With this arrangement, there is provided a safer directional assembly that directs the intended motion using an arrow. This device does not have any indications in front of the motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,862 to Meinershagen discloses a vehicle direction signal and slow warning system that employs a moving pattern of simultaneously ON lamps. A signaling device consists of single or multiple rows or banks of light bulbs extending the entire width on the front and rear of a vehicle. The bulbs are alternately turned on and off in a precise, timed, sequential manner so as to provide the visual effect of a row of lights moving or traveling in either the right-hand or left-hand direction. Upon activation of the brake pedal, the display of light rows at the vehicle's rear divides its traveling or running effect from the centerline toward both the right-hand and left-hand sides simultaneously, giving the visual effect of the rear bank of lights coming toward the observer. Due to the use of multiple rows of lights, the patterns of lights may be staggered or sequenced to create vertical bars, chevron-shaped arrows, or diagonal bars of light moving in the direction desired. The system disclosed requires a large number of bulbs, each of which must be individually wired to a timing control board. There is no signal indication provided for forward motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,494 to Johnson discloses a signaling device for large vehicles, which usually make wide turns. This auxiliary signaling and warning device comprises a main body section that is at least partially reflectorized with a light bulb and a light lens member that is secured to the main body section to form an enclosure. The light lens member is provided with a written message indicating that the vehicle negotiates wide turns. Electrical connections from the light bulbs are adapted to interact with the existing vehicle directional turn signal lights. The enclosure is adapted for mounting to the rear of the vehicle so as to provide a highly visible flashing warning to following traffic. This wide-turn auxiliary signaling and warning device must be individually wired to existing light systems in the vehicle. No indication is provided if no turn is made.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,917 to Winterfeld discloses a turn signal apparatus for use in conjunction with agricultural vehicles. A plurality of signaling devices is magnetically securable to a drawn vehicle, such as a trailer, and is controlled by a remote-control switching device. The signaling devices are formed with permanent magnets upon a rearward-facing surface enabling the signaling apparatus to be readily repositioned upon a variety of utility vehicles. This device uses battery power, which is consumed rapidly. There is no indication for forward motion of the towed vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,808 to Duerkob discloses an eye level rear mounted lighted turn and stop signal for vehicles. The unit includes an elongated housing with end compartments and an intermediate compartment, with the rear side open. A light is provided in each compartment. Lights in the end compartments are electrically connected to the automobile left and right turn signal indicators, while the light in the intermediate compartment is electrically connected to the automobile brake pedal. An elongated material strip with arrow-shaped left-turn and right-turn openings extends across the open sides of the compartment and is associated with covered lens covers for the open side of each compartment. Upon operating either the left or right turn indicators and/or the brake pedal of the automobile, the lights in the compartments will project a light beam through the left-turn or right-turn arrow-shaped openings or the elongated intermediate opening of the elongated material strip, to provide early advanced warning to following vehicles regarding vehicle turning or stopping. This eye level mounted light provides better warning of the intended movement of a vehicle. Such an eye level device represents an additional component set over and above the standard components on a vehicle, and needs additional wiring to each bulb from their corresponding lighting circuits.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,813 to Ruminski et al. discloses a vehicle turn signal for warning against wide turns, having a placard with a warning printed thereon. The placard also has mounted thereon a strobe lamp and a plurality of light-emitting mechanisms, the light-emitting mechanisms being arranged to form an arrow. The control circuit is arranged such that the light-emitting mechanisms forming the arrow are sequentially and cyclically illuminated beginning with the light-emitting mechanisms forming the tail of the arrow and preceding to the light-emitting mechanisms forming the head of the arrow. The strobe lamp is cyclically illuminated in conjunction with the light-emitting mechanisms forming the arrow. A manually operable switch located adjacent a driver of a vehicle activates a control circuit for the vehicular wide turn warning device. By operating the manually operable switching means the control circuit is activated and the vehicular wide turn warning device operates so as to inform motorists of an imminent wide turn to be performed by the vehicle upon which the vehicular wide turn warning devices are mounted. No disclosure is contained within the patent concerning a left-turn, a right-turn, no-turn indicating device. This device is supplied in addition to other equipment provided by the vehicle manufacturer. Additional wiring and circuitry must be connected in order to activate the device.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2001/0014025 to Hymer discloses high signal lights for automotive vehicles, which signal braking, deceleration, and turning of the vehicle or an emergency situation. These indicators at high locations are wired using connections other than those of the existing light systems in the vehicle; and require additional wiring elements and connections. Moreover, the piezo-electric deceleration sensor and its handling need to be wired accordingly. No disclosure is contained by the patent concerning movement of the vehicle in a forward direction without making a left-hand or right-hand turn. Signal lights are mounted in high places, not on the front and back bumper.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2002/0012251 discloses an L-shaped lighting directional sign for a vehicle signal light. An additional set of lights is wired using connections other than those of existing lights on the vehicle. Moreover, the additional set of lights must be wired according to their functionality. In addition, the auxiliary lights disclosed by the patent application are positioned at a high point, not in the front and back bumpers of the automobile.
Internet Publication K&R Distributing at http://www.krdistcom/arrowlt.htm discloses an agricultural implement arrow light kit. Such a kit is not an automobile light; and does not indicate left turn, right turn and intended forward motion.
There remains a need in the art for a clustered multidirectional light-signaling system for land motor vehicles adapted for installation in the front and/or rear bumpers of a vehicle that communicates intended movement of left turn, right turn or forward motion of a vehicle to drivers of all surrounding vehicles. There is also a need for a light-signaling system that can be easily installed by automobile manufacturers at reduced cost or easily replaced in one single operation by car owners with easy connections to multi-directional lights. None of the prior art disclosures provide a solution for this problem. There is a strong need for multi-directional signal indicators that not only indicate intended motion to the right or left direction, but also signal indicated movement without making any turns; such indicated movement should be communicated to all vehicles in the near surroundings of the signaling vehicle.